


好久不见

by OceansBreeze



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Summary: 这是我2016年写下的元旦贺文
Relationships: Jazz & Prowl





	好久不见

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我2016年写下的元旦贺文

下雪了。  
雪花纷纷扬扬，轻飘飘的，就像春天飞舞的柳絮一样，从黑色幕布一般的夜空中飘下来，在路灯晕黄灯光的映衬下，模糊了形状。  
在雪花中，消了城市的颜色，淡了道路的喧嚣。  
Jazz独自在柏油马路上徘徊着。雪下得并不大，所以不会影响到他的正常行驶。  
为什么要来蓝星啊……本来这些事情自己就不该瞎掺和啊，都被上司罢职这么多年了。  
天朝有这么一句话叫做“江山易改本性难移”，自己还是没变啊。  
“Hey，Jazz？”通过后视镜看到了老Kup。  
“Eh？Aha，Kup，有事情找我吗？”Jazz调转车头面对着Kup。  
“Prowl来蓝星了，你不去看看……”  
未等Kup一句话说完，Jazz很干脆地打断了他：“ **ABSOLUTELY NOT！！** ”  
都友尽了还看个流水线啊。Jazz自己芯里暗暗说着。  
“啊那你不想跟老朋友叙叙旧就算了，不过你真的准备在旧的一年中给自己留下遗憾吗？”Kup丢下这句话掉头开走了。  
消失在夜幕中。  
Jazz没有去跟随Kup，只是自个儿开到路边然后熄灭了大灯，默默地停在那里。  
心血来潮突然想再听听蓝星的音乐。  
于是他打开音响随便调了一个频道。

>   
>  _我来到你的城市_   
>  _走过你来时的路_   
>  _想像着没我的日子_   
>  _你是怎样的孤独_   
>  _拿着你给的照片_   
>  _熟悉的那一条街_   
>  _只是没了你的画面_

  
等等，这是什么歌这是什么歌！  
换台换台换台！我不要听到这首歌我不要听到这首歌！！！  
但是CPU里有一小块地方拒绝执行命令。  
Jazz芯里纠结着。  
这首歌是几年前内战快要结束的时候Prowl推荐给他听的。  
也就是在那不久之后，Jazz和Prowl友尽了。  
然后再也没有联系。其实Jazz何尝又不想和Prowl和好呢？他也曾想过联系Prowl想跟他和好，但偏偏没有那个勇气。

>   
>  _我们回不到那天_   
>  _你会不会忽然的出现_   
>  _在街角的咖啡店_   
>  _我会带着笑脸挥手寒喧_   
>  _和你坐着聊聊天_

  
其实Prowl也不止一次联系过Jazz，但每次Jazz要么果断要么犹豫再三之后都拒接了。  
这时后视镜中突然出现了一辆白色警车的影子。  
 **Prowl？！！**  
Jazz愣住了，僵在那里。他想离开，他不想见到后面那辆车。但他好像被一根针固定在了那里，动弹不得。  
白色的警车打了几下转向灯，Jazz打了个哆嗦，猛地反应过来，发动马力油门全开，一溜烟窜出去老远。  
只留下纷纷扬扬的雪花。

>   
>  _我多么想和你见一面_   
>  _看看你最近改变_   
>  _不再去说从前只是寒喧_   
>  _对你说一句 只是说一句_   
>  _好久不见_

  
**关掉！** Jazz命令着自己，但自己就是不受控制，想关但关不掉，系统仿佛在自己运作不听指挥了。他仿佛沉醉在这音乐中无法自拔。  
芯里好纠结。  
身后的Prowl还在跟着自己。  
“别跟着我了！”终于停了下来放弃了这无聊的追逐游戏，Jazz不耐烦地对着Prowl吼了一句。  
然后两辆车就这么头对头停着，僵持着。

>   
>  _拿着你给的照片_   
>  _熟悉的那一条街_   
>  _只是没了你的画面_   
>  _我们回不到那天_   
>  _你会不会忽然的出现_   
>  _在街角的咖啡店_

  
沉默，沉默……  
“Hey……Jazz……最近……还好吗？”终于Prowl小心翼翼地率先开口打破了沉默。  
就像学生时期他们第一次在军校里见面时那样，既大方，又有一些拘谨。  
Jazz闷哼一声：“还好。最近怎么有闲情逸致跑来这里了？”  
“来看看你。”  
“扯！……特么少忽悠我……！”  
还在怨恨对方吗？还在生对方的气吗？

>   
>  _我会带着笑脸挥手寒喧_   
>  _和你坐着聊聊天_   
>  _我多么想和你见一面_   
>  _看看你最近改变_

  
因志同道合而成为朋友，他们的友情承受住了400万年残酷内战的考验，却在战后的和平年代里突然毫无前兆地烟消云散。  
就像无法重圆的破镜。有时候也不是没有想办法挽回这一段友情，但镜已破，事已至此，木已成舟，无法挽回的事实就这样无情地摆在面前。  
回来吧，我们还是朋友，对吗？  
尽管此时也许不再志同也不再道合。  
Jazz突然开始变形，然后站了起来。  
同时Prowl也开始变形。  
不再去说从前只是寒喧  
对你说一句 只是说一句  
2015年的最后一秒……

>   
>  _好久不见_

  
2016年的第一秒……  
Jazz迈上前一步，轻轻拥抱住面前的旧友。  
嘴角勾起了一个淡淡的笑容。  
 **“好久不见……”**


End file.
